Ice Cream NSFW
by annadelgay
Summary: Chloe gets sick and needy and Anna makes her feel better.


It starts out with a sneeze. And then another one. And as Chloe collapses onto the sofa and opens the fourth pack of tissues, Beca gets worried. She sits beside Chloe and looks down at her exhausted looking girlfriend. She feels the redhead's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I think you might be getting sick, Chlo."

Chloe stops blowing her nose and looks up with a frown.

"Ya think?"

"Okay, fine, sorry for caring." Beca says and looks away. Chloe quickly takes her hand and pulls her closer.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed off. My nose itches, my head hurts and I can already see Aubrey's face when she finds out I can't make it to the reunion party."

She says and Beca smiles, leaning in for a kiss before Chloe stops her.

"What?"

"I'm sick. I don't want you to catch anything."

Beca pouts and Chloe squints her eyes. The brunette expects Chloe to say something, but instead, she sneezes.

"Bless you."

"Thank you.

*achoo*

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"I get your point." Beca laughs, "Do you need anything?"

"Another pack of tissues. And soup would be nice." She smiles in response.

Beca's in the kitchen, pouring boiling water into the soup box. She jumps as she hears a loud noise from the living room and burns herself.

"Shit!"

She quickly runs to where the noise came from after getting a bag of ice. She sees Chloe laughing hysterically at the TV.

"What was that?"

"This guy is scaring random people by screaming at them on the street." Chloe laughs.

"Of course," Beca rolls her eyes, "So you're feeling better then?"

The redhead turns off the TV and tilts her head back into a pillow, pouting "Nooo. I think I'm getting worse. Is the soup ready yet?"

Beca's eyes widen and she quickly runs back into the kitchen. She comes back two minutes later and gives Chloe her promised soup. Chloe smiles gratefully and starts eating. Beca sits down next to her and turns on the TV, placing the remote between them.

"Can you change the channel? I don't like this show."

Beca hands her the remote.

"Becs, I'm eating. Can you just do it?"

She sighs and changes the channel.

"No."

"No."

"Oh!... No."

"YES!"

"Really, Chloe? Cartoons?"

Chloe pouts at her girlfriend and Beca starts laughing.

"What?"

The brunette extends her hand towards Chloe's chest and holds up a noodle in front of her face before pushing it inside of the older girl's mouth.

"Beca! Ew!"

"We're not throwing this noodle away Chloe!"

"Yes we are! It's dirty!"

"It was on your shirt. How is that dirty?"

Chloe makes a disgusted face after eating the noodle. Beca laughs and punches her in the shoulder playfully.

"Did you just punch your sick girlfriend?"

"You have a cold, Chlo. You're not dying."

The small DJ looks to see her make the face she knows too well.

"No. Chloe, no. No no no no noooooo!" She tries to escape her but she's too slow. The redhead is now on top of her, her hands are at the brunette's sides as she's trying not to laugh.

It's been a week and Chloe is still sick. Or at least she says she is. Beca doesn't know exactly, her temperature is back to normal and she looks healthy. But when the redhead pouts, saying how her tummy hurts, Beca does whatever she can to make it better. She must admit, she has been a terrific girlfriend this past week. And not only does Chloe love her for it, Beca feels great about herself. But now, she fears Chloe might never leave the couch again. She would call Aubrey to do the dirty work for her, but she can't imagine calling her and being like, "Hey Aubrey, could you maybe kick my girlfriend's lazy ass off the couch? Sorry for not coming to reunion last week. We were eating pizza and rewatching Orphan Black". It would just be weird. That's why she needs to come up with a plan.

It's a calm, Saturday night and Beca is lying in her bed, without Chloe. The redhead has been sleeping on the couch. Or more like watching TV. She thinks about how to get her to confess that she isn't sick anymore. But her thoughts are soon interrupted.

"Beca!"

She walks into the living room where her girlfriend's watching TV.

"What is it, Chlo?"

"Do we have any ice cream left?" She doesn't even look at her.

Beca sighs. This really needs to stop, she thinks.

"Yes."

"Well, could you bring me it?" Still not looking at her.

"Sure." She looks at her once more before leaving the room.

She walks into the kitchen and takes the ice cream out of the freezer. She places it on the counter. Now she hears noises coming from the TV. Was Chloe watching porn? Suddenly, she feels jealous. They haven't had sex in over a week and Chloe is watching porn? Without her?

She forgets the ice cream and angrily walks upstairs into the bedroom. She sits on the bed, looking at the closet ahead of her. She lowers her eyes and looks at the drawer. It's the one she keeps her underwear in. Then, she smirks.

Chloe's eyes are fixated on the screen. She wasn't watching porn, in fact. She was watching Game of Thrones and there just happened to be a sex scene. But it was over like five minutes ago. She hears Beca walk into the room.

"Did you bring the ice cream?" She says.

Beca doesn't say anything. What the hell?

"Beca? I'm really hungry."

In the corner of her eye, she sees her walk towards her.

"Then you should eat something more fulfilling." She replies with a low voice.

Now the redhead looks up. Her mouth gapes and her eyes run up and down her girlfriend. She's wearing a black thong and a matching transparent bra. Her eyes are dark and a playful smirk is playing on her lips. Chloe turns off the TV without looking away from Beca's body. She watches her take some ice cream and lick it off the spoon, slowly. She walks over to Chloe and puts the rest of it on the coffee table. Chloe takes the opportunity to pull her in so she's sitting on her lap. She runs her hands down the brunette's sides and places them on her hips. She tilts her head up to kiss her but she's stopped by Beca's finger on her lips.

"Uh-uh. Not when you're sick, baby."

"Beca. C'mon, please."

"I might catch something."

"Ughhh Beca, don't do this." Chloe whines.

"Do what, baby?"

"Tease me like this."

"I just brought you ice cream." She says innocently.

"Fuck ice cream. I want you." Chloe says angrily as she pulls hard at her hips, bringing her closer.

"But-"

"I'm not sick, Beca. I was but I'm not anymore."

"Then why-"

"I'm sorry. You were just being so good to me and I liked it so much I didn't want it to stop. I used you." She says, hitting her back against the couch and looking down.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. To make you confess."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do. You could've just said something."

"It worked, though."

"Sorry... are you mad?" Chloe looks up at her with guilt.

"I am so mad." She says and she leans closer to her, stopping before crashing their lips together.

She fights for dominance and Chloe lets her. She pulls the redhead's shirt off, leaving her topless and grinds against her.

Chloe moans below Beca as she fucks her deep and hard with her slender fingers. The older girl won't mind getting sick again if it means pissing her girlfriend off to the point where she ends up pinning her down like this.


End file.
